


A Mother's Love

by rwbybumblebee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbybumblebee/pseuds/rwbybumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Team has had a long day and Ruby isn't her normal self. Yang finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fan fiction i am not an experienced writer so feedback both good and bad is ver welcomed! i hope you all like it i would like to make this a series

# A Mothers Love

## Chapter one: Are you there?

## Having been engaged with a seemingly endless horde of beowolves from sun up to sundown team RWBY had earned a night of rest. Having divided up the tedious tasks of making camp the four teammates of two years had set up, changed, and begun making dinner in just under an hour. “I'll take the first watch tonight girls. You guys try to get some sleep.” Ruby said lacking her usually ecstatic energy. Ruby found the tallest tree she could within a twenty five yard radius of the camp sight. As she perched herself in what was the most “bearable” position she could Ruby allowed her beloved Crescent Rose to unfold into its sniper form as she took watch.

## After Ruby said she'd take watch the three remaining members of RWBY were left to finish eating and try to get something that somewhat resembled sleep in their makeshift camp. However one member couldn’t help but feel as though something was not right, how could she not she was the girls sister after all. Yang called over to Weiss who was just over twenty feet from her settling in for the night “ Hey Weiss.” With a hint of annoyance in her voice at the thought of her “sleep” being delayed “What Yang? I'd like to at least close my eyes soon.” Practically expecting the irritable tone yang asked “When you and Ruby split off to handle your portion of that horde did she seem... I don’t know... distracted at all?” Weiss immediately used her patented scowl as if to say “Really? You're her sister.” “How should I know Yang yeah I'm her partner but you know how she is. When that weapon of hers is unsheathed shes in her own world its only her and whatever is unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end.” With a sigh yang could only say “I know that she's always been that way.” “Then why did you ask” Weiss growled. “I just.. you saw her during dinner she didn’t have any ridiculous comments about how much “ass kicking” we had done today nor was she her usually bubbling self.” Blake groaned load enough implying “If you two don't shut up I swear I will use Gamble shroud to silence you permanently.” Yang chuckled at the thought of her normally docile faunus partner getting feisty with her team. “I hear you Blake” Yang flopped back down on her sleeping bag and stared at the stars for what seemed like hours thinking about her sister and what could possibly be on her mind.

## Sitting in that tree was one of the most boring things she'd done in the last two years. “I'd rather suffer through one of Port's lectures at least then I wouldn't have to worry about a possible Grimm attack in the middle of the night” Ruby thought to her self. Not one to let her friends be in danger she still surveyed the surrounding area with the eyes of a hawk. During one of her “brakes”, if you can call forty seconds a break, she looked at the moon only to space out for quite sometime. “HEY RUBES!! YOU THERE?” Snapping out of her Trance Ruby all but fell out of the tree landing not so smoothly winding up on her butt. The blonde couldn't help but laugh at her sisters less than graceful dismount. Ruby, who's face was about as red as her namesake, tried to run back to camp for some sleep only to stop in her tracks. Turning around she saw Yang's hand deploying a vice like grip on her wrist. “What Yang” Ruby inquired slightly agitated at the stunt she had pulled. “Rubes..” her sister started to say but cut herself off. “Yang what's up?” the younger sister asked slightly less annoyed than she had been a moment ago. “ I don't know... you don't seem to be your usual self today... your absent mindedness your wanting the first shift.. you seem off.” the blond bruiser said not too sure she would like the response. “Yang you know how I get sometimes I just need to think.” “YEAH BUT YOU'VE NEVER NOT TALKED TO ME ABOUT IT!” Yang cut her sister off before she could finish, her aura had activated without her knowing turning her normally lilac eyes that fierce red. “Yang... Really? I'M NOT THE LITTLE SISTER THAT HAS TO CRY TO HER BIG SIS EVERYTIME SOMETHING IS WRONG! I AM 17 YOU ARN'T MOM!” and with that last statement it hit Yang. If it wasn't Ruby she was dealing with she probably would have made a terrible pun but the tears that started to fall from Ruby's silver eyes. “What made you think about her” Yang said her aura returning to normal and the anger leaving her eyes. Ruby lost it “ Yang I'm sorry.” she managed to say out between the gasps of air while bawling her eyes out. “Shhh it's okay” Yang pulled her into her tight bear hug and comforted her the way she had since she was little. “You know she loved you, she loved all of us you, me , and definitely dad.” Ruby had managed to ease her breathing down to the point she could form a whole sentence “ I know sis.. but.. why why did it have to be her?!” the tears still falling.

## Yang knew how hard Ruby had taken the news she had been seven at the time after all. She would never forget the day that their uncle Qrow came to tell them the news. They had still been young so they had assumed it was Qrow's monthly visit to play but it was obvious by the look on his face even to a couple of kids that it hadn't been the time for games. “Hey little ones, where's your dad?” “Daddy went to the store to pick up dinner and left me in charge” Yang had said in response. Qrow smiled “You're quite the big sis Yang” patting the little blonde's head. Qrow kept the kids company until Taiyang had gotten home “Qrow? You're back early.... Where's Summer?” Qrow's face gave him away as Taiyang had the girls go into the other room to play. “WHAT HAPPENED?” Tai's voice practically shook the room. “There were so many... we thought it was over and... Tai I did all I could I swear...” Qrow couldn't continue as he pulled the bright red cloak out from his bag. Taiyang couldn't stand he fell to the floor in a heap sobbing over the lose of his beloved wife and his daughters mother. Yang had seen the whole thing through the door and (being two years older) knew what had happened. Ruby tugged at her sister's shirt “Yang where's mommy?” Yang hugged her sister as tight as she could as Ruby began to cry the sound of her dad telling her what happened. Funny how time repeats itself even in times of sadness.

## Ruby had grown a lot in the last year both as a person and a huntress in training. However Yang still loved the fact that her little sis still needed her and after fifteen minutes she had calmed her down enough to talk. “Its been ten years sis... I miss her so much..” Ruby croaked her voice still suffering from the crying session. “We all do Rubes. But you know the impact mom had. She was super mom remember? She taught at Signal she baked your cookies and was the best huntress Patch has ever had” Yang smiled remembering how everyone on Patch had known of the “Great Summer Rose”. “I know but still.. mom didn't even see me or you grow up, she didn't get to see you graduate from Signal and didn't see us off to Beacon.” Ruby looked at Yang her silver eyes still red from the tears she had shed. Yang let out a long sigh and looked at the moon they both loved. “ Ruby let me tell you something.” Yang stood Ruby up and they walked into the clearing a few feet away and looked at the wide open sky. “Ruby your 17 and I'm 19. mom was 36 when the accident took her.” Looking Back at Ruby to make sure she was okay seeing she had sat down intent on listening to her big sister. Yang smiled “Ruby it's been ten years since mom left her “little bruiser” and” chuckling she stopped. “What” Ruby had to ask. “Rubes mom always saw the potential in you if she was alive she would have trained you not uncle Qrow. Ruby do you know what mom called you.” Ruby looked up at the countless stars in Remnant's sky “No but I always wondered” Yang turned to face her. “Mom called you her “Little Rose Bud” Ruby couldn't help the tears building up again.

## “Mom saw herself in you , Ruby over the last ten years I have seen her in you more and more every day.” Yang slid down by Ruby pulling her close to her. “You'll surpass her little bud that was mom's dream. I know you can do it because I will help you do it.” Ruby felt her tears start flowing again. “Yang..” she said through a sniffle. “Yes bud what is it” “I am going to be the huntress mom knew I could be. I want to be better than she was.” Yang smiled that big grin she always did when Ruby was being cute, but this time it was more out of pride that she was her little sis. “Well then team RWBY is going to make that happen even if it means training you 24/7” Ruby winced at the thought of all day and night training. “Maybe we just try to graduate first. And then you guys can be my teachers.” Yang laughed that huge laugh of hers that seemed to light up everyone near her. “Well it's good to see you back to your old self Rubes now go get some sleep I got your bag out.” “Thanks sis I love you” Ruby declared as she headed back to camp. Yang sat in the field feeling a burden lift and looked up at the stars. Do you see her Summer? Your little Rose Bud is blossoming into the most beautiful flower the world will see. Heh if you were here you would never let her cry would you? I hope I make you proud too I do my best. Yang took one last look at the sky before pulling her legs in and putting her head between her knees she cried to herself. Now if only I knew what happened to you... mom...


End file.
